


burn

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t do this tonight.” Iwaizumi grunted, trying to restrain himself and biting back a groan when Oikawa slid against him just right. Oikawa released his hold on Iwaizumi’s shirt, this time letting his hand fall down and drag over the taut stomach of the boy trapped below him, fingers catching in the hem of his shorts and dragging them down as he slipped off the bed.</p><p>"I'm not gonna try anything, Iwa-chan."</p><p>Iwaizumi really didn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao i have no idea if this is even accurate at all but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: forgot to mention this is an AU where Aoba Johsai advances to nationals

Oikawa slid his card into the lock, waiting for it to flash green before dramatically tossing the door open. Within seconds he was abandoning his bags in the entrance and flopping back against the hotel bed, his form sinking into the plush mattress.

“So comfy.” Oikawa purred, flipping onto his stomach and bunching the pillows around his face. The exhaustion had only just begun to sink in, his body going slack as he let his eyes slip shut. Practice had been especially brutal that day, as was expected in preparation for their practice match tomorrow.

“Good. We need to rest well for the practice match tomorrow,” Iwaizumi came, kicking past Oikawa’s bags and pulling his own luggage properly into the room. “—and don’t leave your shit here in the hallway.”

“Got it, mom.” Oikawa came sarcastically, his face still buried in the pillows. He must have felt Iwaizumi’s don’t-fuck-with-me stare burning into him, because he suddenly jumped up, smiling sheepishly as he went to move his things.

They both quickly settled in, Oikawa changing out of his practice clothes as Iwaizumi stepped into the bathroom. With one look at the pristine-looking shower, he let out an appreciative hum. Nothing sounded better than a hot shower right now, especially considering how run ragged they’d been at practice today. He clawed through his mess of hair, smoothing it back.

“Oi, I’m taking a shower.” Iwaizumi called, poking his head out the door and cocking a brow at the way Oikawa whirled blindly around, in the midst of pulling a shirt over his head.

“Wait!” Hurriedly tugging the fresh shirt down his body, Oikawa made a beeline for the door and caught it. With an exasperated grunt, Iwaizumi pulled it back open, crossing his arms over his chest as he cut his eyes towards the other boy.

“What?”

“Just don’t shower yet, please?” Oikawa looked sheepish for a moment, running a hand through his hair.

“Huh?” The look on Iwaizumi’s face was enough to make Oikawa wilt just a bit, biting back his lower lip as he stepped forward. At once, two hands slid beneath Iwaizumi’s shirt and around his waist, until Oikawa was pressed up flush against him.

“It’s just…” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi’s skin, as the other boy felt his pulse flutter excitedly beneath Oikawa’s lips, “…You’re kinda hot like this.”

Flicking his gaze back over his shoulder to the mirror, Iwaizumi regarded himself with slight disbelief. His hair was a mess and he looked rather worn out from the bus ride to Tokyo and the subsequent day of practice. He was also quite sure that he smelled like the inside of his kneepads, which he _really_ didn’t want to think about.

In the mirror he saw Oikawa’s eyes lock on his own, saw his hands snake further around until one was spreading up the small of his back, hiking his shirt up along with it. One of those hands pulled away to thread through Iwaizumi’s hair, tousling it until it was even messier than before. Oikawa smirked, almost as if he was proving a point to Iwaizumi that Iwaizumi didn’t quite understand himself.

“You’re so damn weird.” The boy groaned, slowly feeling the prickling heat spread further throughout him, his body reacting to Oikawa’s touch. Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, knowing in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea to entertain this today. He knew it well, and yet that didn’t stop him from turning and pulling Oikawa into a kiss. He knew his limits, right?

He immediately recognized that strain of thought as a lapse in judgement, when he felt himself being dragging further into the room, a hot mouth wet and kissing back against him.

Iwaizumi fell back against the bed, his eyes wide and a protest hanging on the end of his tongue as Oikawa’s knees hit the mattress on either side of his thighs, straddling him. The taller boy skated a hand up Iwaizumi’s shirt, palm sliding against the toned sides of his thick waist, and up and over his solid chest. A pleased sound escaped Oikawa’s lips as he touched, his hands dragging back down, fingers curled so as to leave light red marks from his nails across the other boy’s tanned skin.

“You’re so hot, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa marveled with his hands spreading out across Iwaizumi’s arms, which were splayed against the mattress on either side as the other boy looked up at him breathlessly. Neither of them held back their shudders as Oikawa palmed at his biceps, feeling the way the supple muscle flexed beneath his touch.

Suddenly, Oikawa dove down, cupping the sides of Iwaizumi’s face as he captured his lips half-heartedly, before dragging himself sloppily down and burying his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck. Iwaizumi thought his eyes would cross from how stifling it was, having Oikawa pressed hot against his front. There was a moment of stillness, Iwaizumi doing nothing but listening to the steady rhythm of the other boy’s breathing.

“You smell so good,” Oikawa started, his hips starting to roll against the other’s as he pressed another hot kiss beneath Iwaizumi’s jaw, “—I love it when you’re all sweaty from practice, it gets me so hot.”

“Shut up, that’s so gross…” Iwaizumi replied as his cock twitched against the other boy’s ass, the low, breathy tone of his voice deceiving him. Oikawa leaned back, taking a handful of Iwaizumi’s t-shirt with him and holding it against his nose with one hand, as the other reached back and palmed the boy through his shorts.

“I can’t help it.” Oikawa whispered, rocking back against Iwaizumi’s hips, the bulge of his hardening cock sliding against Oikawa’s clothed ass. Iwaizumi moaned as the boy ground down, Oikawa moving like he couldn’t wait to get his best friend inside him as his hips swayed suggestively over the other boy’s groin.

Iwaizumi’s hands came up to cover his eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the sultry brown ones staring down at him, or at the hips that were riding obscenely against his front like Iwaizumi was buried inside him. He could feel his resolve starting to dwindle—something that they both knew (even if Oikawa had momentarily forgotten) couldn’t happen. Aoba Johsai had an important practice match tomorrow, and even if the team they were playing was no challenge for them, they couldn’t afford to have their setter suffering from a mysterious limp.

“We can’t do this tonight.” Iwaizumi grunted, trying to restrain himself and biting back a groan when Oikawa slid against him _just right._ Oikawa released his hold on Iwaizumi’s shirt, this time letting his hand fall down and drag over the taut stomach of the boy trapped below him, fingers catching in the hem of his shorts and dragging them down as he slipped off the bed.

“Mm, I’m not gonna try anything, Iwa-chan. I just want to blow you.” Oikawa replied playfully, his voice gentle like a song but with a teasing edge that made Iwaizumi not trust his words completely. Regardless, he slung an arm over his eyes as he felt a rush of cool air against his groin, followed quickly by the hot press of lips at the base of his cock.

“Ah, you’re already so hard, Iwa-chan. You really want to fuck me, don’t you?” Oikawa teased from where he was, nestled between Iwaizumi’s thighs as a finger dragged experimentally down the boy’s shaft, watching his hips raise off the bed in response to his touch.

“Stop talking.” Iwaizumi growled a warning, his mouth unable to do much else as he felt those fingers wrap around him, before the head of his cock was surrounded by the warm, wet pull of his best friend’s mouth. It was maddening, to try and hold on while he was sinking lower around him, his shaft sliding past the talented pair of lips until Oikawa’s face was buried between his legs.

He’d never even felt his cock bump against the back of the boy’s throat—only felt himself slide down it in one movement. Oikawa held him there, breathing steadily through his nose before pulling back, tongue swirling hotly around the cock in his mouth. He didn’t release Iwaizumi’s shaft completely, only wrapped a hand around the wet base and stroked him slowly as he started to bob his head.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t have admitted to peering down at his best friend from beneath his forearm, watching the boy’s lips stretch around him as he sunk down almost completely, as well as felt the corresponding heat around his cock. When Oikawa finally pulled off, Iwaizumi felt relief, hand-in-hand with disappointment, flood his mind. Both quickly disappeared, however, when a hand came up instead and wrapped around the length of him.

Oikawa was too good at this, Iwaizumi groaned, mentally cursing himself as he bucked up into the boy’s touch. The boy grinned, knowing full and well that he was giving it just how Iwaizumi liked it—strong, slow, strokes, tight around the head and loose at the base. He ducked down and took Iwaizumi’s sack in his mouth, tongue laving over them as his hand jerked the boy’s spit-soaked cock.

“Fuck—“ Oikawa moaned as he pulled off and with the fingers of his free hand, having already dragged off his own shorts, was now pressing against his entrance. Working himself open, he kissed wetly up Iwaizumi’s cock, taking him in once more as he rocked back against his fingers. The sight of it had Iwaizumi’s toes curling, his orgasm not far behind as Oikawa resumed sucking him off.

After a minute, the telling throb of Iwaizumi’s cock had Oikawa pulling off with a wet ‘pop’.

“Do you wanna come on my face, or in my mouth?” He asked shamelessly, pulling his hand free and smoothing it along Iwaizumi’s inner thigh. _Who asks something like that_ , Iwaizumi thought for a moment, his lips pursed as he let out a sound halfway between a groan and a hum, mentally gathering up the resolve that Oikawa was effectively tearing to pieces like paper confetti.

And if the other boy’s hot, lidded gaze that burned through Iwaizumi and the killer grin that accompanied it was anything to go by, Oikawa may as well have been having a fucking _party_ , with how much he was enjoying himself.

“God, I don’t fucking care.” Iwaizumi forced out, wetness prickling at the corners of his eyes from how badly he was clinging to his resolution to not throw Oikawa onto the bed, flip him onto his stomach, and pound him into the mattress until he was an incoherent mess in Iwaizumi’s arms.

This seemed to be the right answer, because Iwaizumi saw Oikawa’s eyes light up devilishly, the corners of his lips curling as he raised up. One knee sank into the sheets beside Iwaizumi as Oikawa leaned over him, one hand grabbing his chin as he came in for a kiss.

“Good, because I want you to come inside me.” He whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips, and before the other boy could protest, Oikawa was turning around, positioning himself and sinking down over the hard, wet cock in his hand. Iwaizumi’s eyes nearly crossed as his hands moved to grab Oikawa, but only succeeded in scraping his nails against the boy’s hips as he recoiled, a groan ripped from his throat as _tight, hot,_ became the only things in his mind he could truly make sense of.

There was a little whimper as Oikawa took him, his thighs shaking and his back—which was turned to Iwaizumi—arching as he was stretched around his best friend’s length.

Iwaizumi was clawing at his face now, keeping his hips perfectly still—even pressing back against the mattress, his face burning like there was a wildfire lit and raging beneath his skin.

“N-no, Oikawa, we really can’t—nn— _shit_ —“ The boy muttered through gritted teeth, hands burying in his hair as the boy on his lap started to move in slow, rocking movements that had Iwaizumi’s cock working shallowly inside him. It was so tight, and Iwaizumi knew he was going to come any second—

“It’s fine, if it’s like this—“ Oikawa started, his head lolling forward as he kept his movements controlled, teeth digging into his lower lip. He was grinning, fully aware of how he was torturing the boy below him; he really couldn’t help it, though. _It’s too tempting,_ he thought as he cut his eyes to the side, watching in his peripheral vision as Iwaizumi got so flustered underneath as he rode him, “—You can come just like this, right? Even without being all the way inside me, it’s still so good—“

By the way Iwaizumi was writhing under him, his brows knit in frustration as he all but tore at his hair with one hand, the other literally pinning his own hips down against the mattress—Oikawa could tell he was right.

“It’s good for me, too— _ooh my god_ , _Iwa—“_ A moan suddenly spilled out of Oikawa’s throat as a different angle had Iwaizumi’s cock brushing over his prostate. There was a choked sob as Oikawa instinctively began to move his hips in slow circles, grinding the boy’s cock into that sweet spot and _oh god,_ it was his turn to tear at his hair, because he wanted nothing more than to sink down all the way and bounce atop the other boy’s lap, moaning like a slut and—  

“Shit, I’m gonna come—” Iwaizumi bit out, both hands coming down to steady his hips as he was pushed over the edge, his cock throbbing as he started to come. Oikawa tried to keep Iwaizumi’s face in sight in the corner of his eyes, watching over his shoulder as the boy twisted against the mattress, dark brows cutting down over his eyes and his lips parted as he panted out strained breaths.

The wrecked look on his best friend’s face made Oikawa want to reach down and touch himself, but he needed both of his hands for balance. He was getting close too, and _god_ , he was so turned on because Iwaizumi was about to come _inside him_ and he wanted to feel it so bad— 

“Please, inside—“ Oikawa begged, and Iwaizumi was powerless to do anything but, thrusting up and biting down on his knuckle as he came _hard_. The orgasm that tore its way through him was more intense than he’d ever remembered it being—something about the thought of emptying himself inside his best friend made his eyes go out of focus, his mouth hanging open as he did just that.

In the midst of it his eyes snagged on the profile of Oikawa’s face, lips parted and eyes blown wide as the boy rocked back and forth. It was their first time not using a condom, he realized as he watched the boy’s eyes roll back in a look of obscene bliss as Iwaizumi came hard inside him. The warm wet of it had Oikawa’s head lolling forward, whimpering out something incoherent before he rolled his hips back, the rest of his body following as his hands knotted in the sheets.  

At a look like that, Iwaizumi’s resolve snapped as he thought _to hell with it_ , because that face, paired with his voice _moaning_ like that—it was just not fair. Not to mention the way that the toned, supple back arched before his eyes, the bulk of it hidden behind a t-shirt that was bunched up high.

Iwaizumi’s head fell back against the mattress as the last wave of orgasm left him panting, cock twitching and half-buried inside Oikawa. He was so slick wrapped around him—Iwaizumi was so taken by the feeling that he barely registered when his own arms moved to wrap around his waist, holding Oikawa there and not ready to relinquish that heat. His forehead came to rest against the back of Oikawa’s neck, his hair clinging to the sweat there.

The boy leaned into Iwaizumi, his mouth hanging open as he tried to gather his words.

“I really—“ Oikawa started, his own arms coming to rest over Iwaizumi’s as he melted against the other boy’s embrace, “I really could come just from sitting on your cock, I think.”

He wiggled his hips a bit to accentuate his words, drawing a groan from the boy below him as Iwaizumi’s half-hard cock seated itself in him just a bit deeper. He was so wet now, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the manner in which his face burned at the feeling combined with the other boy’s shameless mumbling as he continued grinding against Iwaizumi.

 “Well—“ Iwaizumi rose up from the bed, Oikawa rising with him and whimpering lightly at the sudden emptiness as he was turned to face the other boy and tugged possessively against him. He caught himself against Iwaizumi, but it didn’t matter, as he was soon being maneuvered around roughly—the kind of forcefulness that made Oikawa’s heart thud excitedly in his chest and made his blood run hotly in _every_ direction—falling back against the mattress with Iwaizumi climbing over him and looming there with dark, dangerously narrowed eyes.

“—You’re not going to get away with that shit you just pulled.”

Oikawa’s eyes flew open wide before fluttering closed, his head falling back with a hitched breath as Iwaizumi began to mouth down his exposed throat.  

“Iwa-chan is so kinky. . .I thought you said we couldn’t do this, tonight.” He moaned appreciatively, his voice wavering when the boy _bit_ down over his throat, making Oikawa arch off the bed as his nails curled into the linen sheets.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi murmured, his mouth descending Oikawa’s body until his tongue was dragging over his navel and down the flat cut of his stomach. By the time it had trailed down enough to be circling around his cock, Oikawa was burning against the mattress, arousal hot and heavy and filling his head like a cloud of smoke. Each time Iwaizumi’s fingers skated closer to his groin, the other boy would buck up, chasing the hand and begging to be touched.

Iwaizumi almost felt bad, until he remembered that this was _Oikawa’s_ stupid game, and that he was doing nothing but turn the tables. His hands latched back onto Oikawa’s waist, strong hands flipping him over onto his stomach and pressing against the small of his back. From there he pinned him down, Iwaizumi ducking down and connecting his open mouth to the back of his neck.

Oikawa’s gasp wavered around the end as he _shivered,_ ecstatic because he was so aroused he couldn’t stand it, so hot it hurt and now Iwaizumi was going to fuck him properly, _god please_ —when he glanced at Iwaizumi from the sides of his eyes, his face mostly engulfed by the soft pillow and linen sheets, the reality of what was happening suddenly hit him all at once.

Practice match be damned, volleyball, nationals, everything; just for the moment, because Oikawa didn’t remember anything feeling as good as his best friend sucking a bruise into the back of his neck and releasing with a scrape of teeth. Nothing made his skin _itch,_ or his blood pump through his veins like lightning, like the rough hands sliding up his sides, or the warmth inside him that burned like proof of what had just transpired, and a promise of what was to come.

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi pull back, their eyes snagging and as the former tried to channel every bit of neediness into his expression, his mouth hanging open breathlessly and his eyes almost wet with how badly he wanted it. He usually saved the real begging for when he was already being stuffed full, urging Iwaizumi to go faster and harder—but he could easily see himself making an exception tonight.

The other boy’s brow twitched at the expression, his eyes still dark and calm and controlled as he nudged Oikawa’s legs further apart.

“Please, Iwa—“ Oikawa urged him on, hissing as he felt fingers slide up the inside of his thigh, gathering the slickness that had trickled there. The other hand came to Oikawa’s neck, holding it lightly as Iwaizumi sunk down, his fingers slipping into the other boy easily as he pressed a kiss behind his ear.

At first, Oikawa wanted to cry out, because he wanted— _needed_ —more than this, more than two fingers moving inside him, more than gentle kisses against his skin.

Suddenly, that desire waned as two fingers became three, gentle kisses melting into a hot mouth that closed down over his shoulder with teeth and tongue taking charge. The hand at his neck moved up slowly to curl in his hair, grabbing a fistful of silky brunet locks and tilting Oikawa’s head back.

“O-oh— _fuck_ —“ With a voice that was high and quaking, Oikawa let the small moans roll over his tongue as Iwaizumi’s fingers worked him open and blunt nails dug into his scalp. He moved back against that hand until the boy was knuckle-deep inside of him, moving his hips in slow circles until Iwaizumi struck that sweet spot that had Oikawa pulling the pillow up around his face and _whining,_ wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Iwaizumi pulled back and made an attempt at wiping the saliva off his lips with his shoulder. His eyes flicked down to where his fingers were digging inside of the boy beneath him, fingers curling and grinding into Oikawa’s prostate with a pressure that had him biting the pillow as he thrashed against the mattress. He could hear Oikawa cursing into the plush material of the pillow, could see his hands fisting in the sheets as his body convulsed in pleasure.

He knew Oikawa wanted to be fucked properly, but there was definitely a certain precision that could be achieved with Iwaizumi’s fingers as opposed to his dick—a precision that the boy beneath him was appreciating _very thoroughly_. Admiring the way the body beneath him arched and shuddered in response to the languid scissoring of his fingers, Iwaizumi loosened his grip on the mess of brunet hair, letting his fingertips comb through the threads of it as he pulled his hand away.

Oikawa immediately turned to look back at him, bleary-eyed and boneless in a way that made Iwaizumi swallow hard.

“Iwa-chan, _please—_ just fuck me, or I’m gonna— _mmf!”_ Oikawa started to babble, before Iwaizumi captured his lips in a kiss. His forearm came to slide across the boy’s chest, pulling him back against him as their tongues fumbled against one another’s, both licking up into the other’s mouth as Oikawa clawed at the arm encircling his neck. Finally, his fingers found their grip around the thick, tanned limb, holding it for leverage as he bounced back against Iwaizumi’s hand frantically.

“Gonna what?” Iwaizumi whispered huskily, surprised and somewhat embarrassed by his boldness—dirty talking was Oikawa’s forte, not his. It certainly helped that his voice was almost entirely drowned out by the way Oikawa was gasping out, shaking and writhing in Iwaizumi’s arms as his orgasm clawed its way out from deep inside.

“ _Gonna come—”_ Oikawa’s words rushed out, swallowed up again by little, pleasured moans. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa bite back against his lip before releasing it, eyes cutting up to Iwaizumi as if begging to be kissed. He wanted to, but instead he found himself pulling back, his fingers never ceasing as he watched Oikawa move desperately in his arms.

Those brown eyes were wider than he’d ever seen, alight and snagging on Iwaizumi’s, never once breaking contact even as his head lolled in time with the thrusts. They squinted, heavy-lidded as Oikawa finally came hard, Iwaizumi feeling tight heat clamp down hard around his thrusting fingers. Any wetness in the corners of Oikawa's eyes was blinked quickly away by dark lashes that fluttered around hazy eyes.

“Iwa—H-Hajime—aah—” Oikawa lost count of how many times he murmured Iwaizumi’s name as he came, spilling into the other boy’s hand which had instinctively moved down Oikawa’s chest and wrapped around his cock at the last second, to avoid making a bigger mess of the hotel bed.

With one last body-wracking shudder rolling down his back with the hot puffs of Iwaizumi’s breath, Oikawa collapsed onto his side, wincing at the fingers slipping out of him as he landed against the mattress. Iwaizumi sat back on his heels, watching the exhaustion creep into the other boy’s features as his eyes fluttered closed and his shoulders rose and fell in an increasingly gentle rhythm.

Iwaizumi’s eyelids felt heavier, too, and if not for the mess, he would have happily collapsed beside Oikawa, thrown an arm around his waist, and pulled him close as they drifted off to sleep. Instead, he watched for a moment more, swallowing down the longing as Oikawa stretched out, blinking slowly up at him with a sated smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“So good…” Oikawa praised, his lids drooping into a dangerous expression as he forced himself up onto his elbows. With one hand he dragged his fingertips down Iwaizumi’s abs, his eyes focused intently on where the boy’s cock was hanging fully hard between his thighs.

“You could fuck me, still.” He offered, grin wide and inviting as he let one of his knees bump against Iwaizumi, rubbing against him lightly.

Iwaizumi cocked a brow in disbelief. Leave it to Oikawa to go from fucked out and boneless to raring and ready to go in the span of a few seconds. Iwaizumi grunted lightly, pushing the hand away lightly and rolling himself up and off the bed. It was a little difficult—he was still turned on, but they had already crossed the line with how far they’d gone that night.

“No way. I’ll take care of this myself. I’m taking my shower.” Iwaizumi deadpanned, swiping his underwear off the ground as he made his way to the bathroom. Oikawa balked, sitting up quickly.

“So what, you’re going to just go take a cold shower when I’m _right here_?” He came indignantly, frowning as the bathroom door started to swing shut behind Iwaizumi. It stopped halfway, Iwaizumi poking his head out, his cheeks dusted lightly red.

“Who said anything about a cold shower?” He retorted, snorting and closing the door.

Oikawa fell back against the pillows, face burning in a pleased surprise as he tried to think about anything but _that—_ though if the small moans Iwaizumi heard carrying over the sound of running water a few minutes later were anything to go by, then it was quite clear that Oikawa had failed spectacularly.

Iwaizumi didn’t mind, really, just like he didn’t mind the site of his best friend sprawled out and panting that he was greeted with when he emerged from the bathroom.

Oikawa was spread out over the mattress, one hand pushing back sweat-slicked bangs as the other moved languidly between his thighs. He looked almost frustrated, levelling Iwaizumi with an inviting stare that was only enhanced by the aroused flush across his cheeks.

“Not until after nationals.” Iwaizumi gulped and turned away, bending over and toweling his hair dry.

From the corner of his eye he saw as Oikawa lifted up off the bed and trudged past him, stopping at the door and turning back to Iwaizumi. The other boy rose up, towel draped around his neck as he turned to Oikawa.

He was unsurprised when a pair of lips pressed against his own, hands sliding up his chest and over his shoulders smoothly. Iwaizumi returned to gentle pressure gladly, but the moment Oikawa angled his head to deepen the kiss, he pulled his head back, tilting his chin up and leaving the other boy open-mouthed and wanting.

Raising his head and looking smugly down the bridge of his nose, he watched Oikawa’s lips twist into a frown, before parting with a sigh of defeat as he pulled away.

“You don’t play fair, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted, shutting the bathroom door heavily behind him.  

He knew there was going to hell to pay for being such a tease, and he turned out to be right, when Oikawa came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but Iwaizumi’s t-shirt as he flopped down against the mattress.

Without thinking, Iwaizumi’s hand moved to skate up Oikawa’s thigh, which stretched attractively out from beneath the dark fabric of his t-shirt. Right as his fingers brushed beneath the fabric, his hand was slapped away. Iwaizumi recoiled, pursing his lips as Oikawa rolled over to face him, a triumphant smirk across his features.

“Not until after nationals.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this wasn't the usual fluffy emotional smut this was straight up porn
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
